Can you feel the love tonight, Shikamaru ?
by Yureka-chan
Summary: Si Shikamaru et Temari se retrouvent seuls pendant une semaine dans une maison retirée, que va til se passer ? [Shikatema, Narusaku ou Naruhina] [peut être lemon]
1. Mission

**Re moi pour ceux qui me connaissent ! Voici une "tite" Shikatema... comme d'habitude... Donc les fans de ShikaAutrechosequetema font précédent, descendent la page et cliquent sur une autre fic. et si vous êtes maso, ben restez... et pour les fans de Shikatema, bienvenue !! tite description :**

**Auteur : Mwaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa**

**Couple : Shikamaru et Temari**

**Genre : Amour, peut être lemon**

**Résumé : Shika et Tema doivent habiter seuls dans une maison retirée pendant 1 semaine... Mais que va t-il se passer ?! (ah on se demande vraiment allez celui qui devine j'lui fais une fic sur ce qu'il veut !)**

**Déclaration : Que les fans de ShikaIno aillent se... aillent voir une autre fic...**

* * *

_Can you feel the love, tonight, Shikamaru ?_

_Chapitre __1: Mission_

-Mais dis-moi juste pourquoi je dois aller à Konoha, Gaara ?

-Parce que t'as une mission à accomplir et que pour la faire faut aller à Konoha…

-Mais c'est quoi cette mission ???

Gaara soupira avant de répondre à sa grande sœur.

-Ecoute Temari… Tu vas aller à Konoha, et l'Hokage va te donner une mission. Elle t'expliquera en quoi elle consiste…

Temari tapa du poing sur le bureau du Kazekage qui se recula et dit d'un ton dangereux :

-GAARA. Je t'ai demandé quelle était cette mission.

-Euuh… Ben en fait… Tu dois aller quelque part pour voir si il se passe des choses étranges comme une rumeur le dit…

Temari haussa un sourcil.

-Quoi ? C'est tout ?

-Ben… Ou… Oui…

-Mais pourquoi je dois aller à Konoha ?

-Disons que Tsunade a… quelque chose à te donner…

Temari soupira. Elle demanda avant de partir :

-Quand est-ce que je dois y aller ?

-Si possible, maintenant.

-QUOI ?!?!

-Désolé…

-…Bon, c'est pas grave. J'y vais maintenant. A plus, petit frère.

-A plus.

Elle ferma la porte et Gaara se retrouva seul dans son bureau. Il pensa :

« Si seulement tu savais l'autre but de cette mission… »

* * *

**Temari : Mais j'me fais avoir !!!**

**Moi : Meuh non.**

**Gaara : Depuis quand j'ai peur de ma soeur ?**

**Moi : ...Mais j'ai pas dit ça...**

**Gaara : ...En tout cas j'aime pas trop l'idée de ta fic...**

**Temari : Oui, moi non plus.**

**Moi : Pour Gaara, je comprend, mais j'suis sûre que Temari meure d'envie que la fic avance... pas vrai ?**

**Temari : Qu... N'importe quoi !! rouge**

**Gaara part dans son coin : Mais pourquoi elle a choisi un type comme LUI ?**

**Moi : Ouais. T'es très crédible Temari.**

**Temari : Aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaah vous me faîtes chier bon j'me barre.**

**Moi : Ouais, va voir Shika. Reviews ? Nan d'ailleurs c'est pas une question, vous DEVEZ poster un review.**


	2. Retrouvailles forcées

**Bon en fait je vais poster assez rapidement les premiers chapitres parce que j'avais pas prévu de publier cette fic et en fait si donc les 5 premiers chapitres bah vous les aurez direct. De toute façon ils sont assez courts donc ça devrait aller :p**

* * *

_Can you feel the love, tonight, Shikamaru ?_

_Chapitre 2 : Retrouvailles forcées ?_

-Qu'est ce qu'on attend, Hokage-sama ?

-Une personne. Elle ne devrait pas tarder.

-Tss… Mendo kuse…

-Shikamaru, arrête avec « mendo kuse »… Et puis je te signale que toi aussi tu étais en retard.

Soudain, la porte du bureau de Tsunade s'ouvrit. Une blonde avec quatre couettes et un énorme éventail apparut…

-QU'EST-CE QU'ELLE FOUT LA, ELLE ???????

-PAS LUI !!!

-Ah, tu es là, Temari. Le voyage s'est bien passé ?

-Jusqu'à ce que je voie ce fainéant, oui.

-Eh, oh !!

-Retourne dormir, toi.

-Volontiers !! Je n'ai pas envie de supporter une fille galère comme toi !!

-STOP !! CALMEZ VOUS !!

-…

-…

-Bon… Je vais vous expliquer pourquoi vous êtes ici. Vous avez entendu parler de la maison abandonnée de Yumea ?

-Nan.

-Non.

-Heureusement. Il y a une rumeur sur cette maison et vous allez passer tous les deux une semaine là-bas pour vérifier si elle est vraie.

-QUOI ??????????? crièrent ils à l'unisson.

-Vous avez l'air très enthousiastes…

-Vous rigolez, j'espère ? Passer une semaine tout seul avec une fille galère comme elle ?

-Et puis c'est quoi cette fameuse rumeur ?

-Mmmh… Je ne peux pas vous la dire. Si vous la saviez, vous refuseriez catégoriquement d'aller à cette mission.

Temari fronça les sourcils et Shikamaru marmonna un « mendo kuse… » d'un air blasé.

-Vous partez demain, à l'aube.

-A l'aube, en plus… marmonna Shikamaru.

-Un ninja vous donnera demain aux portes du village des provisions suffisantes pour 10 jours. Maintenant, partez.

Ils partirent et Tsunade se demanda si ils réussiraient à s'entendre correctement…

* * *

**Moi : Oh que oui ils vont s'entendre correctement...**

**Shikamaru : Ca veut dire quoi pour toi "s'entendre correctement" ?**

**Moi : Tu verras.**

**Temari : J'la sens mal cette fic.**

**Moi : Tu diras plus ça après. Je suis sadique !**

**Maëva-chan : Ouais.**

**Moi : Maëva-chan ma bff ! (qu'est ce tu fous là ?)**

**Maëva-chan : Bff !**

**Moi : Nya ! Ze veux que tu reviennes ! Yamato Ketchup nous attend !**

**Maëva-chan : Oooh ! Tu laisses tomber Shikachu pour Yamato Ketchup ? Arrête, tu vas te faire défoncer par Kabutomate ! Faut dire après le choc de sa rupture avec son Oro-chan, il va péter les plombs le pauvre !**

**Moi : Roooooh meuh non je laisse pas tomber Shikachu !**

**Shikamaru : ...OO""""" SHIKACHU ?!**

**Moi : Oui ! Y aussi Shikappy mais je préfère Shiiiiiiiiiiiiiikaaaaaaaaa...CHUUUUUUU !!!**

**Maëva-chan : Ui moi aussi mais je préfère mon Neji-kun et sa "paume divine"... très pratique d'ailleurs :p**

**Moi : Tite cochonne... On dirait Hinata...**

**Kiba : Quoi ?!**

**Moi : KIBA-KUN !! XD**

**Shikachu : ...Reviews...?**


	3. Discussions autour d'une table

**3ème chapitre avec un peu de Narusaku XD oui, je suis allée manger donc je ne l'ai pas posté après. lol bon bah bonne chance pour la suite hein **

* * *

_Can you feel the love, tonight, Shikamaru ?_

_Chapitre 3 : Discussions autour d'une table_

Ils sortirent tous les deux du bâtiment, et marchèrent dans les rues de Konoha sans dire un mot. Finalement, Shikamaru brisa le silence en demandant :

-Je te paye un verre ?

Temari, surprise de la proposition soudaine de Shikamaru, ne répondit pas tout de suite, puis finalement dit en esquissant un sourire :

-Je veux bien.

Ils entrèrent dans un restaurant et s'assirent face à face autour d'une petite table ronde. Un serveur s'approcha d'eux et demanda :

-Alors, qu'est ce que désirent les amoureux ?

-On sort pas ensemble.

-Ah bon ? Vous avez l'air très proches, pourtant.

Temari, qui n'avait rien dit, lui lança un regard noir. Le serveur comprit qu'il ne devait pas en rajouter et redemanda :

-Euh… Vous prenez quoi, alors ?

-Une limonade.

-Pareil.

Il partit et Shikamaru et Temari se dévisagèrent. Shikamaru demanda :

-On a l'air proches, nous ?

-…Va savoir…

-Il débloque ce mec, en tout cas.

-Ouais.

Ils restèrent silencieux un instant, puis Temari, en regardant par la fenêtre dit :

-Excuse-moi… J'étais… sur les nerfs tout à l'heure et… je n'ai pas fait attention à ce que je disais… alors… Je… te demande pardon d'avoir été pas sympa…

-T'as pas à t'excuser.

-Qu…Quoi ? Pourquoi ?

-Je sais ce que c'est de sortir d'un voyage de 3 jours tout seul. En plus, si c'est pour faire équipe avec un naze comme moi, je te comprends.

Temari le regarda et s'empressa de répondre :

-Non… Non !! Je… Je n'ai pas dit que faire équipe avec toi me dérangeait, mais… Je veux dire, je… Enfin… Je suis fatiguée, j'ai besoin de repos…

Shikamaru sourit et dit :

-Tu viens faire la sieste avec moi ?

Elle le regarda étonnée, et finit par rire un peu en répondant :

-Pourquoi pas…

Shikamaru, étonné à son tour par le fait qu'elle accepte, pensa :

« C'est fou ce que rire la change de son air froid de d'habitude… »

Ils se regardèrent quelques instants, quand ils entendirent une voix leur dire :

-Vous avez rendez-vous ?

Ils se retournèrent et virent Naruto, un énorme sourire aux lèvres, et Sakura tout près de lui riant un peu.

-D'abord, non, et ensuite, même question, répondit Shikamaru.

Sakura tourna au rouge vif et Naruto rougit un peu et passa sa main dans ses cheveux et répondit :

-T'es trop perspicace, Shika, c'est pas… OUAIE !!!

-Naruto, arrête de dire des mensonges, et Shikamaru, arrête de dire des conneries, en plus devant Temari… Ce n'est pas bon pour ton image auprès de ta petite amie…

-C'est pas ma petite amie !!!

-Alors pourquoi vous étiez là, dans un restaurant en tête à tête à vous dévorer des yeux ?

-D'abord, on est là parce qu'on a une mission à faire tous les deux et qu'on avait soif, en tête à tête parce que c'est une table à deux, et ensuite, on se dévorait pas des yeux !!

-Oh…

-Mais dis-moi, Sakura, pourquoi toi, tu es là, avec Naruto, comme si vous sortiez ensemble et que vous aviez rencard ? demanda Temari, un sourire sadique aux lèvres.

Sakura balbutiait des mots incompréhensibles, les joues de plus en plus rouges, quand Naruto intervint avec un air plutôt sérieux et un petit sourire déçu en coin :

-Non, je lui paye juste un verre. Il y a rien entre elle et moi.

-…Hun, hun… fit Temari.

Sakura regarda Naruto, complètement abasourdie. Jamais Naruto n'aurait dit ça auparavant… Et puis… Elle ne s'attendait pas une réponse comme celle-ci…

Naruto commença à partir, mais arrivé près de Shikamaru, il lui murmura à son oreille :

-Enfin… Pas pour longtemps…

Il continua sa route et se retourna en souriant et dit :

-Sakura, tu viens ?

Elle le regarda, et le suivit. Shikamaru se retourna et lança à Naruto :

-J'crois que t'as pas à t'inquiéter pour ça !!

Naruto se retourna à son tour, et sourit à son ami. Il repartit vers Sakura qui l'attendait.

Une fois qu'ils furent suffisamment loin, Temari demanda à Shikamaru :

-Qu'est ce qu'il t'a dit, Naruto ?

-…En gros, qu'il prévoyait de draguer Sakura.

-J'en étais sûre…J'ai l'impression qu'elle ne lui est pas indifférente.

-Ouais…

Ils finirent leur limonade puis s'en allèrent.

* * *

**Moi : J'adore la limonade.**

**Tema : Passionant.**

**Moi : Nan je suis sérieuse !**

**Tema : T'es sérieuse en déconnant ?**

**Moi : Bah oui. C'est pour ça que je suis bizarre. Comment il va Shikachu ? (si vous avez pas compris, shikachu est un mélange de shika et pikachu spèces d'incultes vous n'avez jamais regardé pokémon ?!)**

**Tema : Tu l'as traumatisé le pauvre avec Shikachu ! Il s'est enfermé dans sa chambre en marmonnant des trucs genre "on me compare à pikachu... pikachu... le truc jaune qui sert d'animal de compagnie à l'autre débile de sacha... pikachu..." !**

**Moi : Ouais ben si il avait su que Maëva-chan l'a comparé à un chat, j'te raconte pas l'état dans lequel il serait.**

**Tema : Vous êtes bizarres...**

**Moi : Ouais. Toi ton surnom c'est lemon tree.**

**Tema : DE QUOI ?! (lemonporno...)**

**Moi : J'parle de la chanson ! Nan laisse tomber. A quoi pensais tu espèce d'Hinata ?**

**Tema : Spèce d'Hinata ? C'est censé être une insulte ?**

**Moi : A moitié... J'adore Hinata mais en fait ça veut dire que t'es une cochonne mais que tu caches bien ton jeu.**

**Tema : Mais d'où tu sors ça ?**

**Moi : Aaaaah, laisse tomber. Reviews !!! Et laissez tomber les discussions à la fin, si vous comprenez pas c'est normal. Je suis... tarée. Reviewwwwwwwws !**


	4. Ino, sadique ?

**Chapitre 4 XD Ca m'a fait vraiment plaisir que y ait déjà pas mal de gens qui ont lu ma fic et qui l'ont aimée... donc bah merci beaucoup tout le monde !**

**Réponse aux reviews :**

**joliceur : Merci pour le conseil :) En fait comme je l'avais dit avant si t'as fait attention aux conneries que je dis, au début cette fic je l'ai faite pour moi donc c'était clair pour moi et je faisais pas vraiment attention. Mais bon, je vais m'améliorer !**

**Tenten-chan524 : Merci beaucoup !! et... bah tout ce que j'ai à te dire c'est merci et j'espère que ça continuera à te plaire :)**

**Malyca (je viens de recevoir le review) : Merci ;) Bah écoute ta carricature de nos amoureux est à peine exagérée... lol et oui en effet, shikachu est un très beau surnom... XD mdr**

* * *

_Can you feel the love tonight, Shikamaru ?_

_Chapitre__4 : Ino, sadique ?_

Ils se baladèrent un peu partout, discutant de temps à autre. Soudain, Shikamaru demanda :

-Mais tu as des affaires ?

Temari soupira. Elle finit par répondre en disant :

-Putain, j'avais oublié avec ça… On me les a piquées à l'auberge…

-QUOI ?!?

-Ouais… Le matin, je me suis habillée, il ne me manquait rien, et quand je suis revenue après avoir manger, j'avais plus mes habits…

Shikamaru resta bouche bée. Il réussit à dire :

-Mais… Comment tu vas faire ?

Soudain, Ino surgit devant eux en se jetant dans les bras de Temari et en criant :

-TEMARI-CHAAAAAAAAAAN !!!!!!! XD T'ES REVENUUUUUUUUE !!!

-I… Ino ? murmura la kunoichi du sable.

Temari ri un peu en revoyant son amie et Ino se sépara d'elle. Elle les examina et leur dit :

-Alors c'est vrai ?

-Qu'est ce qui est vrai ?

-Ce que Sakura-chan m'a dit…

Temari et Shikamaru échangèrent un regard inquiet, et Shikamaru dit :

-…C'est-à-dire ?

-Bah...Que vous sortez ensemble ! répondit Ino d'un air de dire que c'était évident.

-QUOI ?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?! crièrent Shikamaru et Temari en même temps.

-Elle t'as dit ça ??? demanda vivement Temari.

-Ouais…

-Bordel… Ino, c'est pas vrai !!! Ne te méprends pas, ok ?? dit Shikamaru en attrapant Ino par les épaules.

Ino sourit sadiquement et dit :

-Quand tu réagis si violemment à une rumeur ou quelque chose dans le genre, c'est qu'il y a une part de vérité… Je commence à bien te connaître, après 4 ans à avoir été ta coéquipière…

Shikamaru rougit un peu, et répliqua :

-Si je proteste comme ça, c'est que je sais que tu es la pire des cafteuses de tout Konoha, et que dès que tu sais un scoop, une rumeur et même des trucs faux, tu vas le dire à tout le monde… Moi aussi, je commence à bien te connaître, tu sais…

Ino soupira et répondit :

-Alalah… En effet, tu me connais bien… Bon, maintenant lâche moi, tu vas donner à Temari l'impression que tu la trompes…

-INO !!!!

-Ca va, ça va, j'arrête… Au fait, De quoi vous parliez avant que je n'arrive ?

Temari soupira et répondit :

-Je disais à Shikamaru qu'on m'avait volé mes affaires à l'auberge…

-C'est vrai ?! Ma pauvre…

Ino réfléchit un instant et reprit la conversation :

-Tu veux que je te prête des habits ?

Temari la regarda, lui sourit et lui dit :

-Si ça ne te dérange pas, je veux bien.

-Je ne peux pas t'amener des affaires tout de suite, j'ai une mission. Je te les donnerai demain. Va demander à Hinata de te prêter un pyjama, c'est une des seules qui peut t'égaler…

-C'est vrai que Sakura ne détient pas le record mondial…

-Non…

-Mais de quoi vous parlez ? intervint Shikamaru.

Les deux blondes le regardèrent et Ino lui dit :

-Laisse tomber, Shika…

Il fronça les sourcils et il comprit… Il rougit un peu en y pensant et préféra ne rien dire.

-Bon, désolée, je dois y aller… Je t'amène des habits pour combien de temps, où et à quelle heure ? poursuivit Ino.

-Pour 10 jours, devant les portes de Konoha à… Quelle heure, Shikamaru ?

-La vieille a dit à l'aube… Vers 7h, quoi…

-Ouais, à 7h, s'il te plaît.

-Vous partez ?

-Ouais, on a une mission d'une semaine à accomplir ensemble… Et on doit la commencer à…7h…du matin… dit Shikamaru en poussant un énorme soupir sur les mots « 7h du matin ».

-Quel enthousiasme…

-Mais j'ai la fleeeeeeeeeeeeeeeemme… (pas besoin de vous faire un dessin, vous avez compris qui dit ça)

-Comment, Shikamaru Nara, avoir la flemme ? Impensable.

-Ino, je croyais que t'avais une mission… l'interrompu Shikamaru.

-D'accord, je vous laisse seul à seul.

-Inooooooooo…

-Excuse-moi, mais c'est exactement ce que tu as insinué…

-CASSE-TOI !!! explosa le roi des fainéants.

Elle soupira et partit en sautant sur les toits. Elle s'arrêta, et prit son portable. Shikamaru et Temari l'entendirent dire :

-Allooooo Kankuro ? C'est Ino… Oui, justement… Oui !! Temari sort bien avec Shikamaru !! …Oui, le fainéant. Elle mérite mieux ? Peut-être… Mais… Moi, mentir ? Pour qui tu me prends ? Comment ça pour moi ? Meuuuh noooooon… Bon, tu le diras bien à Gaara, hein ? D'accord, je surveille ta soeur. Merciiiiiiii ! Ciaooo !!

-INOOOOOOO !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! QU'EST-CE QUE TU AS DIT À MON FRERE ?!?!?! hurla la soeur en question.

Ino se mit à rire, et saisit un autre numéro sur son portable.

-Tenten-chaaaan ? C'est moi ! J'ai un scoop !! Et Sakura pourra te le confirmer… Tema et Shika sortent enseeeeeeeeembleuuuuuu !! Oui, ils en auront mis du temps… Tu le diras à Hinata-chan, n'est ce pas ? Je compte sur toi… Et si entre temps, tu pouvais le dire à Lee et Neji… Et à Gaï-sensei... Merci beaucoup, ma chériiiiiiie !! Bisouuus !

Temari sauta sur le toit où était Ino, mais cette dernière s'enfuit en voyant son amie en colère. Shikamaru s'assit sur un banc, la tête entre ses mains.

« Putain, Ino va le dire à tout le monde… Jusqu'à Suna… Bordel… J'espère qu'elle ne va pas le dire à mes parents… De toute façon, elle l'a déjà dit à Kankuro, qui va le dire à Gaara, qui vont tous les deux me massacrer, Tenten va le dire à Neji, Lee et Hinata qui va le dire à Shino et Kiba… Ino va le dire à Choji, très certainement à Asuma, qui lui va le dire à Kurenai… Qui va le dire à Kakashi… Conclusion : je suis dans la merde. Alors que c'est pas vrai. Mendo kuseee… » pensa t-il.

Alors que Shikamaru se lamentait silencieusement sur son sort, Temari revint vers lui et s'assit à côté de lui. Elle le tira hors de ses pensées en lui demandant :

-On est foutu, pas vrai ?

-Ouais. J'ai fait le calcul : A partir de Tenten et de Kankuro, tout le monde est au courant. Même les senseis. En espérant qu'Ino ne le dise pas à son père ou à mes parents…

-Ohlala… Ino… Je la haiiis… murmura la maîtresse du vent d'un air exaspéré.

-Ouais, moi aussi…

Ils ne dirent rien pendant un instant, mais Shikamaru soupira et dit :

-Eh merde. Faut que j'aille dire à mes vieux que je pars pendant une semaine en mission.

-Putain, j'espère qu'ils ne vont pas penser la même chose que Sakura et Naruto.

-…Je crois que c'est raté…

-Pourquoi ?

-Mon père réagirait exactement de la même manière que Naruto… Et ma mère n'arrêterait pas de faire des sous-entendus…

-Bordel.

-Ouais, bordel. Bon, vaudrait mieux y aller avant que Ino passe les voir et leur raconte n'importe quoi.

-Ouais.

Ils se levèrent et se dirigèrent vers la maison des Nara.

* * *

**Voilàààà ! Qui veut voir une mère sadique ? Et bah rendez vous au prochain chapitre...**

**Shika : Pitié, tout sauf ma mère...**

**Moi : Tiens, t'es rétabli ?**

**Shika : A moitié, donc JE T'EN PRIE, NE SOIS PAS SADIQUE AVEC MOI !!!**

**Moi : ...Nyaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa, je peux pas résister à mon Shika-kun XD**

**Tema : ...**

**Moi : Jalouse ?**

**Tema (s'éloigne toute rouge) : Et puis quoi encore ?**

**Gaara : Je savais que cette fic était une mauvaise idée.**

**Moi : Qu'est ce que tu peut être possessif envers elle.**

**Gaara : Ouais bah la y a pas Kankuro. Il est presque pire que moi des fois.**

**Shika : ...**

**Moi : T'inquiète, tu t'en sortiras. Reviews !**


	5. Nara Emiko, la mère de Shika

**Bon bah voici le dernier chapitre complet, les prochains je devrais les écrire donc vous devrez attendre un ptit peu... j'ai déjà bien avancé dans le prochain chapitre donc il devrait pas trop tarder.**

**Et le comme je savais pas le nom de la mère de Shikamaru, ben c'est pas son vrai nom (moi en tout cas j'ai trop lu DN Angel lol c'est la mère de Daisuke, Emiko... j'l'adore trop ce personnage) Donc désolé Shikamaru, mais t'en a pas fini de baver... (pas au sens proprre bien entendu) Reviews :**

**Malyca : Oui, j'essaye de les poster rapidement :) Bonne lecture et yay shikatema !! XD**

* * *

_Can you feel the love, tonight, Shikamaru ?_

_Chapitre 5 : Nara Emiko_

Ils entrèrent et Shikamaru cria :

-Y a quelqu'un ?

-SHIKAMARU !!! cria une voix de femme.

-Eh merde… marmonna t-il en baissant la tête.

-JE T'AVAIS DIT DE FAIRE LAVAISSELLE QUAND TU TE LEVERAIS !!!!

-J'étais en retard !! répondit t-il.

-RIEN A FOUTRE !!! JE PARIE QUE TU T'ETAIS RENDORMI !!!

-Merde, comment elle le sait ?

-C'est pas dur quand on te connaît. Mais c'est… ? dit Temari.

-Ma mère, oui… Pour mon plus grand malheur…

-SHIKAMARU, VIENS FAIRE LA VAISSELLE TOUT DE SUITE !!! re-hurla sa très délicate mère.

-Pour plus tard !!

-QUOI ?!?!??! ET POURQUOI ?!?

-Parce qu'on a une invitée !!!!

La mère de Shikamaru, Emiko, sortit de la cuisine. Elle fit un sourire radieux à Temari et déclara :

-Ca doit être sérieux entre vous puisque c'est la première fois que mon fils me présente à sa petite amie !!

Temari et Shikamaru rougirent.

-Putain, j'en étais sûr… Maman, on ne sort PAS ensemble !!

-Hun hun… De toute façon, petite amie ou pas, tu ne nous présente pas ?

-Oh… Euh, bah Maman, voici Sabaku no Temari, qui vient de Suna et qui n'est PAS ma petite amie, et Temari, bah voilà ma mère, Nara Emiko…

-Sabaku ?

-Oui, je suis la grande sœur du Kazekage.

-Oh… Bravo, Shikamaru, c'est une demoiselle de la haute société…

-Maman…

-Hihi… Mais si vous ne sortez pas ensemble, qu'est ce vous faites là tous les deux ?

-Bah justement, c'est pour ça qu'on est venus,…

-Quoi ? Vous voulez passer la nuit ensemble ici ? l'interrompit sa mère.

Temari vira au rouge écrevisse et Shikamaru prit un air choqué et… imagina la scène. Son visage prit une teinte limite rouge sang et il cria :

-MAMAN !!! ARRÊTE !!! Tu vois Temari, j'avais raison… Donc, on est venus pour vous prévenir que j'allais pas être là pendant une semaine parce qu'on part en mission, et c'est pour ça que Temari est à Konoha…

-Oh…

Shikamaru soupira et pensa « J'espère qu'elle a enfin compris… »

-Temari, tu ne vas quand même pas dormir à l'hôtel toute seule. Pourquoi ne restes tu pas chez nous cette nuit ?

Etonnée, Temari accepta. Shika fronça les sourcils et demanda à sa mère :

-Mais… Où veux tu qu'elle dorme ?

Emiko eut un sourire en coin et répondit :

-Eh bien, il y a pas mal de place dans ta chambre, n'est ce pas ?

Ils réalisèrent ce qu'elle voulait dire.

-T'es… t'es sérieuse ?!

-Mais… madame…

-Oh, vous êtes plus des enfants.

Shikamaru tourna la tête et remarqua silencieusement : « Justement !!! » et Temari pensa : « Oui, c'est ça qui m'inquiète… »

-Shikamaru, montre lui ta chambre, qu'elle aille déposer ses affaires.

-On n'a pas dit qu'on acceptait…

Sa mère le regarda en souriant gentiment mais Shika était assez intelligent pour comprendre qu'il ne fallait surtout pas la contrarier si on tenait à sa vie lorsqu'elle dit :

-Mais qui a dit que je vous laissais le choix ?

-…Viens, Temari…

-Euh… Oui…

Emiko les regarda aller à l'étage, satisfaite.

* * *

**Prochain chapitre : la chambre de notre shikachu...**

**Emiko : Mais je suis sadique !**

**Moi : En effet...**

**Shika : TT-TT**

**Tema : ...**

**Moi : Bon, la conversation étant très... animée... je vous dis au prochain chapitre... et surtout... reviews !! lol oui c'est une obsession**


	6. La chambre de Shikamaru

**J'étais vraiment en forme... J'étais tellement à fond dans cette fic que je l'ai écris en même pas 3 minutes (mais ça veut pas dire que je l'ai écrit à l'arrache)**

**Bon on va dire que Temari devient plus... bref vous verrez ;) Reviews :**

**Malyca : Oui, Shika rouge sang, j'étais morte de rire quand je l'ai écris... Yay DN Angel !! XD Et merci d'être aussi fidèle !!**

* * *

_Can you feel the love tonight, Shikamaru ?_

_Chapitre 6 : La chambre de Shikamaru_

Temari entra dans la chambre du jeune homme de 16 ans, et ne fut pas étonnée de voir des draps défaits et une chambre un peu en désordre.

Elle s'approcha de son bureau et aperçut des photos en vrac. Elle les prit dans les mains et vit que c'était des photos de lui, Choji et Ino en train de manger, de Ino et Sakura courant après Sasuke, de Naruto, Kiba, Choji et lui faisant des conneries… Et d'elle. Contrairement aux autres photos, il y en avait plusieurs, et elle était très souvent seule. Elle le regarda alors qu'il rangeait ses habits.

-Shikamaru… ?

-Quoi ?

Il se retourna, et vit ses photos d'elle dans ses mains. Il rougit instantanément et Temari lui demanda :

-Euh… Comment ça se fait qu'environ la moitié de tes photos soit des photos de moi seule ?

-Euh… Je…

Il ne répondit pas et Temari-hime s'approcha de lui. Voyant que la distance entre leur deux corps se réduisait considérablement, le jeune Nara recula, car il savait que si cette fille là en particulier s'approchait trop de lui, il aurait énormément de mal à se contrôler…

Il la prévenu en lui disant :

-Temari, ne t'approche pas… Je risque de… t'arracher tes vêtements…

Malgré cela, elle ne s'arrêta pas et murmura :

-Cela ne me fait pas peur… Puis-je te demander pourquoi tu risques de faire ça ?

Shikamaru hésita à répondre mais quand il allait prendre la parole, ils entendirent :

-Shikamaru ! Ton père est rentré ! cria la mère de l'adolescent de 16 ans.

Temari se recula et sourit. Elle demanda :

-Je suppose que tu devras me répondre plus tard ?

-…A…apparemment…

Shikamaru pensa :

« Merci, maman et papa… Vraiment merci… »

* * *

**Tema : J'passe pour une allumeuse !!! "Cela ne me fait pas peur..." !!!**

**Shika : Et moi pour un pervers !! "Je risque de t'arracher tes vêtements" !!**

**Gaara : Ouais j'aime pas trop ce chapitre...!!!!!!!!!!!!**

**Moi : Et ben qu'est ce que ja vais prendre pour le lemon...**

**Shika, Tema et Gaara : LEMON ???????????????**

**Moi : Euh je sais pas trop si je vais en faire de toute façon... ...Reviews avant que je ne me fasses assassiner ?**


	7. Vive les ruelles

**Bon, je sais que les chapitres sont un peu court, donc pour compenser j'en poste 2...**

**Et en effet, leur histoire avance :p Mais vous allez très certainement être un peu déçu en lisant ça... Mais bon. Reviews :**

**Tenten-chan524 : Ouais c'est vrai. Mais bon, si je leur laisse le charctère d'origine, ils vont jamais sortir ensemble !!! ils sont trop à côté de la plaque ces deux la. Merci :)**

**Malyca : Merciiiiiiiii :)**

**joliceur : T'inquiète pas, une fois arrivés à la fameuse maison abandonnée... tu vas pas être décu !! (enfin je pense)**

**Nina-san : Désolée -.-" mais bon, je compense en mettant 2 chapitres... Sinon merci :)**

**Garnero : Désolée mais moi je préfère NaruSaku... mais bon, si je peux, j'essaierais de faire un peu de NaruHina... mais jte promet rien, déjà parce que j'adore le Narusaku, et puis comme isl sortent pratiquement ensemble...-.- j'essaierais parce que le naruhina c'est trop mimiiiiiiiiiii XD bref merci :)**

* * *

_Can you feel the love tonight, Shikamaru ?_

_Chapitre 7 : Vive les ruelles_

Ils descendirent et Temari rencontra Shikato Nara qui venait de rentrer de mission. Après pas mal de sous entendus très douteux de la part de son père, Shikamaru entraîna par le bras Temari hors de sa maison en ayant comme excuse qu'ils devaient aller voir quelqu'un.

Arrivés dans une petite ruelle, Shikamaru lâcha le bras de son amie et se reposa en s'adossa au mur et dit après un long soupir :

-Quelle plaie, ces parents…

La blonde hocha la tête et lui demanda :

-Comment tu fais pour vivre avec eux ? Sans vouloir te vexer, ils sont…

-Oui, je sais. Question d'habitude, la coupa la tête d'ananas de plus de 200 de QI.

Ils ne dirent rien pendant quelques instants quand Temari demanda soudainement :

-Es tu décidé à me répondre ?

Shika ferma les yeux et demanda en retour :

-A quoi ? Aux photos ou… ?

Elle sourit.

-Les deux.

Il soupira et rouvrit les yeux. Il lui répondit en esquissant un sourire :

-Ca, tu le sauras plus tard.

Son aînée de trois ans mit les poings sur les hanches et fit :

-Maiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiis !!!!

Il se redressa et se moqua d'elle en disant :

-J'me sens plus mature que toi, des fois. Allez, on va voir Hinata pour qu'elle te prête des vêtements.

Temari soupira et aquiesca.

* * *

**Moi : Et non, toujours pas ensembles ! dsl, j'ai prévu qu'ils seront ensembles quand ils seront seuls dans leur mission :p**

**Tema : Ouais j'ai eu peur avec ce titre de chapitre...**

**Moi : Peur ? T'es sûre que t'étais pas excitée plutôt ?**

**Tema : VA TFAIRE !!!!!!!**

**Moi : Uéuéuéué. Bon le prochain chapitre devrait être publié dans... 1 minute environ :)**


	8. Rire à peine sadique

**Ouah encore plus court que le 7 ! désoléééééééééééééééééée... mais je vais me rattraper en écrivant plein de chapitres ce soir !! XD (...enfin je vais essayer...)**

**Bon je vous préviens : Hinata... a changé... BEAUCOUP changé... :p enfin bon vous verrez**

* * *

_Can you feel the love, tonight, Shikamaru ?_

_Chapitre 8 : Rire à peine sadique_

La maison des Hyûga était… impressionnante. Très grande, elle ressemblait plus à un dojo qu'à une demeure. Les deux (futurs) amoureux hésitèrent mais entrèrent. Par chance, ce fut Hinata et non pas son père qui les accueillirent (je serais pas rassurée moi si j'étais face au père d'Hinata oO). Temari voulu lui expliquer la situation mais la jeune fille aux cheveux bleus la coupa en disant :

-Ino m'a prévenu. Je t'ai déjà préparé des affaires, ne t'inquiète pas.

-Ah… Euh, merci… murmura Tema, surprise.

Hinata les invita à venir dans sa chambre et en cours de chemin, ils croisèrent Neji. Il les rejoignit et entrèrent dans la chambre de la Hyûga. Sur le lit, un sac plastique plein d'habits attendait sagement. (bah oui qu'est ce tu veux qu'il fasse ?) Les 4 ados discutèrent puis Shikamaru et Temari s'en allèrent. Après qu'ils soient partis, Neji demanda à sa cousine :

-Qu'est ce qui te fais sourire comme ça ?

En effet, Hinata souriait. Elle lui répondit :

-Temari n'est pas au courant du plan que moi et Ino avons mis au point…

Neji fronça les sourcils.

-Me dit pas que…

-Les vêtements de Temari sont un peu plus légers qu'elle ne le pense ?

Son cousin prit presque peur en la voyant rire.

-Hinata-sama… Tu as vraiment changé…

* * *

**Moi : Vala ! Plus court tu meurs ! XD**

**Tema : Pas de quoi être fière.**

**Moi : Rabat joie !**

**Tema : Sadique !**

**Moi : Aveugle ! (bah ui elle est même pas foutue de voir que elle et Shika s'aiment)**

**Tema : Conne !!**

**Neji : Hey, calmez vous !!**

**Moi : C'est elle qu'a commencé !**

**Tema : Gamine.**

**Moi : Gamine ? Tu vas voir si je suis une gamine quand je vais faire le lemon !!**

**Tema : ...SALO...**

**Neji : STOP !!**

**Moi : ...**

**Tema : ...**

**Neji : Alala... -.-"**

**Tema : Tu vas vraiment faire un lemon ?**

**Moi : Aaaaaaaaah je sais pas. Ce qui est sûr, c'est que je vais tout faire pour poster le plus vite possible les prochains chapitres et que pour ça il me faut des reviews . **

**ATTENTION !!! prochain chapitre TRES kawai !!!!!**


	9. Kawaittitude ATTENTION

**ATTENTION !!!!!!!!!! CE CHAPITRE EST HYPER KAWAI !!!!! (kawai mignon en japonais) nan sérieux c'est le chapitre le plus mignon que j'ai jamais écrit... TT-TT**

**J'ai la flemme de répondre aux reviews donc bonne lecture !**

_

* * *

_

_Can you feel the love, tonight, Shikamaru ?_

_Chapitre 9 : Kawaittitude_

Les deux futurs namoureux (oui, namoureux) passèrent déposer le sac d'habit dans la chambre de Shika évitant à tout prix les parents de ce dernier.

Ils marchaient dans les rues de Konoha quand Temari bâilla. Shikamaru le remarqua et dit :

-Tu veux dormir ?

Tema ferma les yeux puis répondit :

-Mmh… Peut être. Tu veux pas m'amener là où tu fais la sieste d'habitude ?

Son compagnon sourit.

-OK.

Il la conduisit donc sur une colline qui avait vue sur tout le village et même plus loin. Temari était émerveillée comme une enfant qui voyait pour la première fois de la neige. Elle murmura :

-C'est magnifique…

-Ouais…

Shikamaru s'assit sur l'herbe et Temari s'allongea à côté de lui. Elle ne mit pas beaucoup de temps à 'endormir.

**POV Shika**

_Elle devait être fatiguée… Mais n'empêche… qu'est ce qu'elle est belle quand elle dort… Elle paraît si innocente et vulnérable…_

**Fin POV Shika**

Il l'observa longtemps. Il ne su pas exactement pendant combien de temps, tout ce qu'il savait, c'est que la fille qui dormait à côté de lui était magnifique. Il caressa ses cheveux blonds, et s'approcha d'elle.

Il se pencha, et… l'embrassa.

Il se releva, et ne regrettant pas son geste, il murmura :

-Je t'aime…

A son plus grand bonheur, elle ne se réveilla pas. Il soupira de soulagement et songea : « Qu'aurait elle dit ? Où plutôt combien de force aurait elle mis dans sa claque ? »

Le soleil commençait à se coucher. Il finit par s'endormir à son tour quelques minutes plus tard.

Temari se réveilla peu après. Elle se redressa, et porta instinctivement deux de ses doigts à ses lèvres. Dans les vapes, elle se demanda pourquoi et n'y prêta pas attention.

La jeune fille remarqua que le soleil s'était couché, puis chercha Shikamaru des yeux. Elle l'aperçut adossé au mur, dormant.

**POV Temari**

_…Il est plutôt beau gosse quand il dort… Raaaaaaaah qu'est ce que je pense moi ?! …Bon c'est vrai qu'il est pas mal comme ça… …OK y a pas que comme ça qu'il est pas mal…_

**Fin POV Temari**

Elle s'agenouilla devant lui. Elle voulait le réveiller mais en même temps… Elle se sentirait coupable de le réveiller alors qu'il a l'air si… si tranquille et mignon… Elle se donna une petite tape sur la tête.

« Qu'est ce que tu penses ma vieille ?! Faut te ressaisir !! » elle pensa.

Tandis qu'elle se torturait mentalement pour ne plus penser qu'il était beau gosse etc, Shikamaru se réveilla. Temari avait fermé les yeux pour mieux se concentrer (« Shikamaru n'est PAS beau gosse… PAS mignon… pas putain de trop beaaaaaaau… ») donc elle ne l'avait pas remarqué. Lui, intrigué (je vous rappelle qu'une fille qu'il vient d'embrasser sans qu'elle ne le sache est à genou devant lui en fermant les yeux et en ne bougeant pas), demanda :

-Euh…Temari ? Tout va bien ?

La blonde sursauta.

-Ah euh oui pardon… Je me demandais si je devais te réveiller ou pas…

Il ri un peu et Temari, un peu gênée de ce qu'elle avait pensé, rougit et fit un petit rire tout kawai.

Après ça, ils regardèrent le soleil se coucher. Temari prit son courage à deux mains, et posa sa tête sur l'épaule de Shikamaru. (Inutile de vous dire que les joues de ces deux là étaient d'un rouge écarlate qui faisait concurrence avec le rougissement de la p'tite Hyûga)

* * *

**Moi : Alorsalorsalorsalors ? Kawai pas vrai ? XD**

**Tema : ...**

**Moi : Tu trouve pas ça mimi ?**

**Tema : ...si mais comme je te contredis tout le temps... TT-TT**

**Moi Allez, fais une exception.**

**Tema : Merci KYAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA**

**Moi : bah voila :)**

**Shika (tout rouge) : ...**

**Moi : C'est pas possible t'as trop fréquenté Hinata t'es tout le temps rouge dans cette fic !**

**Shika : Ouais bah...**

**Moi : Ouais. Reviewwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwws !**


	10. Qui aurais cru que Shika rêve de ça ?

**Désolée pour le retard, j'ai eu un petit manque d'inspiration -.-" En tout cas vos reviews m'ont fait très plaisir XD**

**J'ai un petit amiiiiiiiiiii !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! XD**

**Tout petit lemon au 2ème paragraphe :p**

**Bonne lecture !**

* * *

_Can you feel the love tonight, Shikamaru ?_

_Chapitre 10 : Qui aurait cru que Shika rêve de ça ?_

Ils rentrèrent, mangèrent, bref, ils finirent leur journée normalement. Shika décida de laisser son lit à Temari et de dormir dans un futon à côté. Temari mit son seul pyjama qu'on ne lui avait pas prit et se coucha rapidement. Shikamaru se coucha peu après, et sombra dans le monde des rêves… plus que louches, d'ailleurs...

Il ne s'en rappelait pas exactement, mais s'il y avait bien une chose dont il se rappellerait toujours, c'était que dans son rêve, Temari, nue, le suçait. La façon dont elle léchait le membre du jeune homme… Shikamaru n'était pas prêt d'oublier ce rêve…

Il se réveilla en sueur tôt dans le matin. Temari dormait toujours. Il resta bouche bée quand il vit qu'elle avait détaché ses cheveux, car elle ressemblait à une vraie déesse comme ça. Il vit aussi qu'elle avait enlevé sa couverture, ce qui laissait apparaître son débardeur et son short, sauf que après le rêve que Shika avait fait, il ne regardait pas trop ses habits, mais plutôt les jambes et le bout de poitrine qui dépassait du haut de la blonde.

La blonde en question remua un peu, ce qui sortit Shikamaru de son rêve de la veille. Elle ouvrit les yeux.

-Shi… kamaru ?

Elle se rendit compte de sa tenue et remit immédiatement sa couverture sur elle, ce qui fit rire le Nara.

-Allez lève toi, y a mission aujourd'hui.

-Raaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaah foutue mission, murmura t-elle en plaquant son oreiller sur sa tête.

-Quoi, tu veux pas être coincée avec moi seule pendant une semaine ?

-Nan, pervers.

Le mot « pervers » fit tressaillir Shikamaru, le faisant repenser à son rêve. La jeune femme se rendit compte en l'observant que lui aussi avait lâché ses cheveux. Elle rougit légèrement et il se leva et alla s'habiller, laissant Temari apercevoir le torse musclé du jeune homme. Elle rougit encore plus et partit s'habiller après que Shika ait fini dans la salle de bain. Ils descendirent et trouvèrent les parents en train de prendre leur petit déjeuner sur la table de la cuisine.

* * *

**Vala vala.**

**Shika : Mais je passe vraiment pour un pervers...**

**Moi : Nan, t'es amoureux. Et pis c'est normal pour un mec de ton âge :p**

**Shika : Fais chier. Et je le sens mal avec mes parents.**

**Moi : T'as raison de te méfier... MUAHAHAHA**

**Avec un peu de chance, le chapitre 11 sortira dans 10 mn, et avec moins de chance, demain matin...**


	11. Dispute au petit déj

**GOMENASAI !!! Je suis désolée d'avoir mis 1 mois au lieu de 10 minutes... T.T**

**mais j'ai des excuses ! 1. ma cousine a débarqué pendant 2 semaines chez moi**

**2. 2 jours après mon frère et sa copine sont venus, et après on est allés à montpellier donc j'avais pas mon pc**

**3. j'avais la flemme -.-""**

**...désoléééééééééééééééééée T.T Enfin bon voila le chapitre 11 et c'est normal si vous comprenez pas la réaction de temari... bah vous verrez au prochain chapitre (d'ailleurs je travaille dessus la)**

**donc bonne chance, désolée pour le retard, et merci de lire cette fic et de laisser des reviews auquels j'ai trop la flemme de répondre !**

* * *

_Can you feel the love tonight, Shikamaru ?_

_Chapitre 11 : Dispute au petit déj_

-Ah, on vous attendait, leur dit Emiko, souriante en voyant les deux ninjas arriver.

-Vous avez bien dormi ? demanda Shikato.

Temari aquiesca en souriant et Shikamaru ne répondit pas. Ils s'assirent et commencèrent à manger.

-Alors ? Vous l'avez fait ? interrogea son père.

Le fils qui était en train de boire du jus d'orange recracha immédiatement et faillit s'étouffer. La blonde s'arrêta de manger.

-La réponse est oui, ils l'ont fait, annonça Shikato avec un grand sourire.

-Bizarre, on a rien entendu…, dit Emiko, perplexe.

-Tu ne lui a peut être pas fait beaucoup d'effet, Shikamaru.

-La réponse est NON, on a rien fait et on ne fera jamais rien ! rectifia Shikamaru quand il eut fini de s'étouffer.

-Ah bon ? Mais tu vas pas me dire que tu n'a pas eu de pensées mal placées envers Temari… le taquina son père.

-Qu je euh pas du tout, murmura un Shikachu tout rouge (air très très convaincant).

Tema haussa un sourcil et songea :

« Mais à quoi il pense cette tête d'ananas… Et tout a l'heure quand il a dit « On ne fera jamais rien »…En gros il disait qu'il veux pas de moi… »

-Bon, à part ça, vous partez directement d'ici ou vous allez voir quelqu'un ? interrogea Emiko.

-Non, je ne pense pas… répondit l'héritier des Nara.

-Tu veux pas aller voir Ino ? le coupa sa coéquipière.

-Ino ? Pour quoi faire ? lui demanda Shikamaru en fronçant les sourcils.

Son aînée ne répondit pas et il la fixa pour qu'elle lui explique mais elle se concentrait sur son bol de lait. Les parents échangèrent un regard du genre :

« Oula une dispute approche mieux vaut se la fermer » avant de retourner à leurs chocolats chauds.

-Temari, pourquoi tu me parle d'elle ?

-Peut être parce que tu tiens à cette… fille, répondit-elle en se retournant violemment et en appuyant bien sur le mot « fille ».

-Qu… Mais qu'est ce qui te prend ?!

-Pfff… Tu comprends rien…

-C'est toi que je comprend pas !! Ce matin t'étais un ange et la tu me fais une histoire pour rien et je sais même pas pourquoi !!

-C'est pas compliqué pourtant ! Seulement t'es même pas foutu de comprendre !!

-Et toi t'es même pas foutue de m'expliquer !! Je lis pas dans les pensées tu sais.

-On dirait une dispute de couple, remarqua Shikato en souriant, sourire qui ne dura pas longtemps après avoir vu 3 paires d'yeux le fixer d'un regard noir.

-C'est bon Shikamaru, gaspille pas ta salive en me parlant, j'y vais, annonça Temari en se levant brusquement.

Elle partit de la maison en claquant la porte et Shikamaru sortit en courant pour la rattraper.

-Qu'est ce qui se passe en fait ? demanda Shikato.

-Temari est jalouse.

-Hein ? De qui ?

-…T'es pire que ton fils au niveau des filles… D'Ino évidemment ! répondit Emiko en soupirant.

-Quoi ? Pourquoi ?

-…Parce que Ino est l'équipière de Shikamaru, et que Ino doit être très proche de lui et Temari a certainement peur que Shikamaru tombe amoureux d'Ino pendant qu'elle est à Suna… Enfin tout ce genre de choses, expliqua t-elle, lasse.

-Mais pourtant ce matin elle avait l'air radieuse…

-Shikamaru a du dire quelque chose de travers et elle a du l'interpréter autrement.

-…Comment tu peux comprendre tout ça ?

-…Raaah tu m'énerves mais je t'aime quand même ! dit t-elle en l'embrassant rapidement.

* * *

**Vala... Shikato a l'air trèèès con... Mais de toute façon a peu près tous les persos sont OOC alors un de plus un de moins quelle différence ? XD**

**Temari : Je peux savoir pourquoi je suis si agressive envers Shikachu-kun ?**

**Moi : ...Vous verrez !**

**Shika : Bon bah comme l'aut... putain je sais jamais le mot l'autateuse on va dire est en train de déprimer dans un coin a l'abri de son calendrier (eh oui elle rentre en 4ème dans 4 jours) faudrait la remotiver parce que sinon elle arrive pas à écrire HORS il se trouve qu'avec les reviews ça marche très bien... (vive le chantage)**


	12. Réconciliation et espionnage

**Voila le 12ème chapitre toujours aussi court que les autres :p**

**Beaucoup de personnes me reprochent que mes chapitres sont trop courts mais ça me gave d'en faire des longs. C'est peut etre égoiste, mais au moins je peux poster plus souvent et puis voila quoi...**

**Allez, chuis de bonne humeur je répond aux reviews (c'est pas pour rien que je suis shikamaru aux tests de personnalités dans naruto)**

**Yoshikuni-Emi : Ben j'ai dit ce que j'avais à dire au dessus... je sais qu'ils sont trop courts mais bon...**

**DoDo: Oui moi aussi j'ai hate... patience ça vient :p**

**Lara Timquogni : Mmmmh oui je te crois !! XD Tous les mecs que je connais sont désespérants...**

**Lil-killer : Oui moi même j'étais bien énervée quand j'ai écrit ça (a cause de ma putain de mère ) ça m'a inspirée :p Je sais c'est pas la mort mais j'ai pas envie de retourner en cours T.T chuis bien en vacs moi T.T**

**Sandou : Mes excuses sont bidon ? et alors ? XP j'ai toujours des excuses bidon de toutes façon XD VIVE LES FIIIIILLES xD lol**

**Voila bonne lecture :)**

* * *

_Can you feel the love, tonight, Shikamaru ?_

_Chapitre 12 : Réconciliation et espionnage_

-TEMARI !!!

Shikamaru venait de sortir de chez lui et chercha Temari des yeux.

Il ne vit personne sauf… Ino.

-Ino ? T'étais pas en mission toi ?

-…Bonjour Shika, oui je vais bien, merci de demander… Je viens de rentrer.

-Ah. Euh t'as pas vu Temari ?

-Temari ? La blonde en furie qui m'a bousculé les larmes yeux ? Elle est partie vers le parc.

-…D'accord… Merci…

Il laissa Ino et s'en alla en courant.

Il se méprisait lui-même pour avoir fait pleurer celle qu'il aimait.

Quand soudain, il la vit, debout fixant des fleurs blanches…

Shikamaru était incapable de bouger face à une telle scène, bien qu'il ne sache pas pourquoi. Temari avait effectivement les larmes aux yeux mais les sécha dès qu'elle aperçut le Nara.

-Qu'est ce que tu fais la ? demanda t-elle sèchement en essayant de réprimer un sanglot.

Il haussa un sourcil puis s'approcha d'elle lentement.

-Je suis venu te voir, tout simplement. Pour savoir ce que tu as et pour ne pas te laisser pleurer seule, dit-il en l'obligeant doucement à le regarder.

Elle repoussa sa main qui était sur sa joue et répondit :

-Je ne pleure pas…

Shikamaru esquissa un sourire. Même dans ces cas là, elle cherchait à être forte… Il adorait ce côté de sa personnalité.

-Alors, es tu assez calme pour m'expliquer ce qui ne va pas ?

Elle détourna son regard quand celui de Shika croisa le sien et il soupira. Comme Temari ne répondait pas, il dit :

-Qu'est ce qui se passe avec Ino ?

-Tu es amoureux d'elle ? le coupa t-elle.

-Non, bien sûr que non, je me fiche d'elle, répondit-il l'air grave.

Elle baissa la tête.

-Et la photo d'elle et toi avec marqué au dos « Ma chérie et moi » ?

Il eut l'air choqué puis demanda :

-Quand as-tu vu ça ?

-Quand tu étais dans la douche, ce matin… Shikamaru… tu l'aime, n'est ce pas ? questionna t-elle en fixant l'herbe.

-Aimais, rectifia t-il.

-Quoi ?

-Il y a quelques années, c'est vrai, j'aimais Ino. Cette photo a été prise à cette époque là. Et j'ai marqué ça juste après avoir eu cette photo. Je te jure, Temari, que je ne ressens plus rien pour elle.

Elle releva la tête, à nouveau les larmes aux yeux.

-T…Temari !

-C'est vrai ?

-Oui.

-…Pardon… Je me suis laissée emporter ce matin… J'ai été stupide…

-Ne dis pas ça…

Il l'attira contre lui et elle se laissa aller en fermant les yeux.

-Allez, viens, on rentre… lui murmura t-il à l'oreille.

-…Mh… fit-elle en acquiescant, honteuse de sa réaction.

Plus loin, 2 jeunes filles les épiaient…

-Mais c'est pas possible ça !!!

-Chut, Ino !! Ils vont nous entendre !

-Mais attend t'as vu tout ce qu'ils se disent, leurs réactions et tout ça, et ils sont toujours pas ensemble !!

Hinata soupira.

-Qu'est ce que tu veux. L'amour ça se commande pas. Et j'en sais quelque chose…

-Mais ils s'aiment déjà ! C'est juste qu'ils sont pas foutus de faire le premier pas ! s'énerva la blonde.

-Oh, t'inquiète pas, chuis sûre que Shikamaru ne résistera pas aux « pyjamas » de Temari… murmura Hinata d'un air pervers.

-Ouais. D'ailleurs, comment ça se fait que t'ai ce genre d'habits toi ?

-…

-Dis donc tu cache bien ton jeu, petite perverse… remarqua la fille de fleuriste en se moquant.

-Raah, tais toi. Toi aussi je te signale tu cache bien ton jeu avec Saï… répliqua Hinata maintenant rouge comme une tomate.

-QU- Je voit pas de quoi tu parles…

-Ouais c'est ça ! Tu sais que le byakûgan ne sert pas qu'aux combats ?

-…Me dis pas que…

-Eh si, je vous ai surpris…

Ino baissa la tête avec découragement.

-Bon sinon, toi ça va côté cœur ? Tu te bat pas trop avec Sakura pour Naruto ? demanda t-elle pour détourner la conversation.

-…J'vais rien te cacher : il a fallu que Neji-niisan intervienne et nous sépare pour ne pas qu'on s'entretue et qu'on ne détruise la maison…

-…Je vois… Et Naruto, il en pense quoi de tout ça ?

-Ben je ne sais pas… En tout cas, si il choisit Sakura, il me reste une échappatoire…

-Neji ?

-NON !!! Ca va pas ? C'est mon cousin !

-Baisse le son !! Tu sais y en a que ça ne gêne pas…

-Moi ça me gênerait… enfin bon, si Naruto sort avec Sakura, je peux toujours sortir avec Kiba…

-Pas bête…

-…Hey, Shikamaru et Temari se sont cassés… nota la jeune fille aux cheveux bleus.

-Quoi ?! Ah merde…

-Bon on rentre ? proposa la Hyûga.

-Ouais. On verra les résultats la semaine prochaine… dit Ino d'un air sadique.

* * *

**Voila... Je trouve que c'est kawai quand Shika la tire contre lui .**

**(AAAAAAAAARG J-2 !!! T.T) Bon je compte sur vous pour lire la suite quand elle sortira et pour laisser des reviews :p**


End file.
